


Tangled web of here and now...

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Attempted Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar’s obsession, his POV because these things turn that way no matter how I set out to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled web of here and now...

I’ll go back again tonight, there’s one last thing I have to try. 

 

Sometimes you have to stop and wonder just how you got to this point, mentally. They joke that I’m trisexual, that I’ll try anything. That’s pretty much true though. I’ve even tried them, but I don’t think they talk about it, or are even aware that each of them weren’t the only one. I skipped Nathan and Toki, I had my reasons, but the others weren’t too hard to convince. Even the butler, although he made me sign something first. Don’t really know what, I didn’t read it.

I’m always the top, which is why I didn’t dare try Nathan. He’s so much bigger than I am, he could turn the tables on me very easily, and I don’t want to risk that. That’s _not_ how I do things.

As for Toki... well it’s complicated. I feel threatened by him. I know that sounds stupid, but it’s true. That body, not that mine is bad, but sometimes I wish I was built more like him. The others have their physical flaws that make it easier for me to feel superior, but not him. And he’s a threat to me musicallly. That’s good in a way, he make me try harder and practice longer, just to stay ahead of him. Yes, I’m the fastest guitarist alive, but he’s the second and he doesn’t even practice. I work my ass off to be where I am, and it just comes naturally to him. I know if he ever were to really try, he could almost certainly outplay even me. 

I’m aware of that he looks up to me, sometimes that’s all that keeps me sane. I’m also aware that he’s attracted to me, and has been for some time. Never seen him show any interest in male groupies, so I guess it’s just me.  
But then finally, one night, I decided it was time.

 

I don’t know why we even have locks on our doors, nobody ever uses them. He didn’t wake up when I slipped into the room. I carefully got into the bed with him. He turned, still mostly asleep, gravitating to my warmth. I was surprised and pleased to discover that he sleeps totally naked.  
Slowly, I began to touch him, his shoulders, his arm, running my hand down his side. It was thrilling, like petting a sleeping tiger, all smooth and powerful. Not knowing whether it will purr and submit or awake and tear your head off. 

Growing bolder, I pressed against him, kissing the parts I could easily reach. Avoiding his lips for now, no need to fully wake sleeping beauty just yet.  
But finally I dared, kissing him tenderly. He responded at first, but then pulled away. Uh-oh, my little tiger had stopped purring. I gave him a minute, still confident. I knew he wanted me. 

He met my eyes, sleepy and confused, “Skwisgaar? What is you doing?”  
I sighed, you’d think it was pretty obvious what I was doing. “I wants to makes love to you Toki.”  
I tried to resume the kiss, but he stopped me. “Noes.”  
I resumed my petting, figuring I’d just have to work him back up to it.

He moved very fast. One second I was petting him, the next I was flat on my back and securely pinned down. He’s even stronger than he looks. He stared down at me, “I said noes, Skwisgaar. Now gets out of my room.”  
As he released my arms cautiously, and I took that opportunity to quickly grab that wonderful ass, pulling him hard against me.  
He pulled away with a snarl, and threw off the blankets.  
Then he put me out. Literally. He picked me up, carried me out the door, put me down, and slammed and locked the door in my face.

Rejection was new to me. Nobody ever turned me down once I went to work with my talented fingers, nobody. Except Toki. It made me want him more, and that wasn’t right. It was just supposed to be sex, and nothing more. Just a way for me to prove my superiority over him, _he_ was supposed to be the one wanting _me_.  
But I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I had to try again.

That night his door was locked, so I started checking every night. Since he wasn’t in the habit of locking it, I knew he would forget.  
It took three days.

I had decided to try a different approach, less direct.  
He awoke when I sat on the bed, looking displeased but not really surprised. I began to massage his shoulders before he could roll over or throw me out again.  
After a moment he seemed to accept this, slowly relaxing and allowing me to work. Yes, Pickles is the best at this, but I can be very good if I choose to. I was very thorough, slowly working my hands down his back, enjoying the feel of him. 

But as I reached his lower back with the intention of going even lower, I could feel the tenseness returning. Knowing better then to push him again, I reversed directions. This was so frustrating, this slow seduction, if it could even be called that. Form the little shifts he tried so hard to hide, I knew this was turning him, he just wouldn’t acknowledge it.  
After a bit I left him, knowing I would get no further that night.

Why was he being so difficult? I knew damn well he wasn’t a virgin, nowhere close. Well, he probably hadn’t been with a man, but still. Sex is sex, and besides, am I really supposed to believe he’s never played with his “codpiece”? 

I went back to his room several more nights, and never managed to get even a little bit further. This was beyond my experience, I didn’t know what to do anymore.  
Then one night I couldn’t resist. As I was rubbing his back, I leaned down and bit him lightly on the back of the neck. I heard the sharp hiss of his breath as he arched up against me.  
Then he was gone, sitting against the wall in a flash, glaring at me. He was so fucking beautiful. I tried to reach for him again, but he shook his head and pointed to the door. Desperately unhappy about it but not knowing what else to do, I complied.

I sat on my bed, mindlessly playing my guitar, trying to think of anything else I could offer, anything else I could do.  
There was one thing, something that I thought I would never offer, but at this point I felt I had no choice. Could I actually do it? I didn’t know, but I was going to try. Just one last thing, it just _had_ to work.

 

It took me two days to get back in, he’d locked me out again.  
He looked at me strangely when I came in, seeming to sense that something was different. I sat down and took his hand, feeling strangely shy for some reason. “Toki... You knows I wants you. I knows you wants me toos, don’ts know whys you fights it. But I’s decided... “ so very hard to say, “...I will lets you tops?”  
He kissed me then, tenderly, his eyes were very sad. “Noes. And don’ts comes to me again.”

 

I tell myself it’s better this way, but I don’t believe it.


End file.
